a new town, new friends and a new love pt 1
by clairex-Embryx
Summary: its about a girl who moves to the res and a certain wolf imprints on her  Embry hehe  things get hard when a vampire visits town without good intentions and is destroyed by the pack but what happens when his coven comes for revenge...
1. Chapter 1

A new town, new friends and a new love?...

_Oh oh __I took a walk for the very first time  
On the dark side of the dance floor  
Lit a match just to heat things up  
But I got more than I bargained for_

Mixed drinks, mixed feelings of elation  
I should have known it was a one-night invitation

Don't sweat it, forget it  
Everything is a-okay  
Just let it go then it's  
Off to find another face  
I'll make you come just to watch you leave  
You walk around with my heart on your sleeve  
Don't sweat it, it's over now  
Our time ran out  
I took an oath, but- (a party song by all time low)

That was the last alarm I would have in this lovely yet boring country called Ireland well the north to be exact I live- scratch that I used to live in a small town in northern Ireland called Bainbridge in county Down, now I say used because my mother has decided to take up an offer to move jobs to one in America in some small town in Washington, my mum took up the offer because she wanted a change of scene and says that the town is too big (I agree with her on that one, well a little) so here I am getting up at 4am in the morning to catch a plane of which I don't want to get on and fly from my home in Ireland to some strange country from my nice town which is just the right size to some other town that is smaller and has less stuff in it, so far I'm not sure if this move is a good or bad thing, I get up out of bed get changed into my favourite grey skinny jeans that have rips in them and my white, black and green you me at six t-shirt I forced my feet into my green converse I then put on a black zip-up hoodie which I left open, then with a few finishing touches such as my favourite black beanie with a Rhine-stone skull on it, I then put my phone and iPod touch into my pockets I put one earphone in and played some linkin park, I packed my pHs I used last night and I almost forgot my favourite lucky anklet its silver the chain looks like someone has got two chains and started twisting them around each other perfectly and half way there is a lovely silver heart, I had got this when I was young from my older sister and my twin brother got me a cool watch but I think my older sister had something to-do with it, unfortunately they are going with so am still stuck with them I mean I love them and all but they can be so annoying some times. I then made my way down the hall of my soon to-be old house I entered the kitchen to see my mum eating cereal, I made myself a bowl and by the time I had finished my older sister and twin brother were down and ready to go and so was I. We left the house ten minutes later and got to the airport an hour later and when we finally got on the plane I got the window seat with my brother and sister beside me and mum in front of us, while on the plane I was listening to my iPod and gave my brother an earphone to listen to.

So while I'm waiting on the plane I might as well explain who I am my name is Artemis, I know it's a weird name right well my brother and sister aren't much better my older sister is Athena and my twin brother is Apollo, I have a sort of dirty blonde hair colour it's a bit lower than shoulder length (I need it cut) my fringe is always in my eyes and that how I like it, I'm taller than most of my friends and a bit slim, I have gosh I wish I knew coloured eyes because there is a bit of green, grey and brown and I don't know what to say when people ask me ''what colour eyes do you have?'' and my brothers the same as me in most of those features I just described except he is a bit more muscular than me but that's because he's a boy basically, I play many sports but the main ones would be netball, Gaelic football, normal football and running my brothers the same well except the netball part, even with all of these sports I still don't have that many friends don't get me wrong I have friends there are 4 of us but my brother and sister on the other hand are a lot more popular than me most people would question if I was related to them if I didn't look so much like them but my sister have brown hair and it not as tall as Apollo and I, I think she gets it from our dad, so anyway back on topic so with all these sports I do I still keep up good grades and read all of the time and still have some time to hang out with my friends, oh I forgot to mention them first of all is Kate she is REALLY girlie then there is Jill she is more tomboy and last of all Erin she is the normal one well that's what we saw and as for me I'm the punk-emo-sporty type, yep we were all inseparable...till now that is.

I was lost in one of my day-dreams AGAIN (I do that a lot, I just completely zone-out and just stare into space) when Apollo nudged me

'What?' I said

'We're landing soon, mum told me to tell you she is away to the loo, just in case you were wondering' he said in his Scottish accent (oh I forgot to mention we are Scottish but moved to Ireland a while ago)

'Okay that's fine, so what do you think it's like there'

'Am not sure but I don't think the weather will be different' he said with a sort of half-chuckle

'Why do you say?'

'I looked up the weather fore cast and I says it rains a lot and barley any sun'

I just smiled because I loved the rain

'Oh please, you're just happy because it will be raining'

'Yeah and? Your probably annoyed because there will be no sun there for you oh god of the sun'

He laughed

'Yes and you must be ecstatic because the house will be surrounded by the woods oh goddess of hunting, wilderness and wild animals'

'Ha ha very funny, what do you think Athena the goddess of wisdom'

'Well I think you two should shut up with the whole god and goddess thing' she said

'Never' Apollo and I both said at the same time then we started laughing

A few min after we stopped laughing mom came back and then the pilet announced that we were landing after that we were standing in the terminal waiting on Athena who went to the loo and my mum was getting our new car and when they finally returned we left for our new home, I am so excited yet nervous mainly because I start school on Friday and I think Apollo could tell and he told me he would be with me on Friday and he will try not to ditch me and will sit with me at lunch and if he makes friends then she can come as well but I think I would have make at least some friends, hopefully my clumsiness wont embarrass me like it does I mean how can one of the most aggressive Gaelic or netball players trip on her own shoelaces?

Once we arrived I claimed first pick for the bedrooms my siblings were annoyed but I didn't care I called it, I picked the room with the balcony, walk-in closet and bathroom all of the rooms had this except the balcony and I have the room that is facing the back of the house my brothers is across from mine and my sisters is down the hall she says she likes her privacy so there is a spare room and bathroom that separates us from her but we don't really care that much as for my mum she wanted the room downstairs so she didn't have to listen to all the music I play in my room from my docking station, so once I was nearly finished unpacking most of my stuff I went downstairs to find my mum wasn't there but there was a note on the counter it said

_Kids _

_Went to get some food from the store will be back later, if you go out leave a note on the counter just to let me know_

_Love mum xx_

So I went up stairs and told my bro and sis and went back to my room, I decided I wanted to go for a walk and told Athena that I'm going out and I lifted my iPod, phone and earphones then I knocked on Apollo's door

'Come in' he shouted from his room

'Hey, am going for a walk'

'Where are ya going?' he said

'Maybe down to the beach for a wonder, do you wanna come with?'

'Sure, does Tina know?'

'Yeah and I just need to write a note for mum downstairs'

'Okay let me just get my phone and we will leave'

'Okay I see ya downstairs Ill just write that note now then'

'Okay'

I went down stairs and wrote

_Mum _

_Away to the beach tell Athena to text us when you want us home_

_Artemis & Apollo _

When I finished I left it on the counter and Apollo came down, then we left for the beach and got there within 2mins and we sat on a huge log and just talked while listening to music on my iPod I gave him one of my earphones and we were listening to a simple plan song when this girl came up to us she was cute with brown long hair and green eyes then she spoke

'Hi my names Kim'

'Oh hey I'm Artemis but you can call me missy for short and this is my brother Apollo-'

'Call me Paul if you want I'm not really bothered'

'Wow your names are...'

'Weird? I know my mum loved all those Greek gods and goddesses when we were born and she named our older sister Athena I think she was her favourite or something, then she named us after another set of twins Apollo and Artemis'

'Cool well I'm stuck with kimber or Kim'

'Cool' I said

'So are you two twins or something'

'Yep' Apollo said

'So did you just move here or something cos I never say you before'

'Yeah we just move in today'

'Oh really cool so what school are you two going to then?'

'Em I'm not sure what school our mum never mentioned the name of it' Paul said

'Is it the one in forks or in the res?' Kim

'Aye it's the one in the res I remember Athena blabbering on to one of her friends about it' I said

'Omg really? Cos I go there and so does my boyfriend and so does the pa- guys'

'Oh really?' Apollo asked

'Yeah you two would love them, they are right up there if you want to meet them'

'Sure' Paul and I said at the same time Kim just giggled

We were about to start walking when my phone went off

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever want to run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright-_

I pick up the phone

'Hello?'

'Hey missy, you and Paul have to come home now mum wants you two for dinner'

'Okay see ya in a few then'

'Who was that' Apollo asked

'Just Tina she says mum wants us home for dinner now'

'Okay well I guess I'll see ya Kim'

'Yea bye'

'Hey wait do you want to meet up before school so I can show yous where the main office is' Kim said

'Yeah that would be fine but we start on Friday so ill text you then' I said

'Okay' Kim said

'Here is my number' I said

We exchange numbers and then Paul and I left to go home once we got there we had dinner then I went to my room and read for a while then went to sleep, what a long Wednesday one more day left then I would have to face all of those eyes staring at me and asking about the same 20 question sounds like fun, NOT!

Kim's POV

I was hanging out with Jared and the rest of the pack at the top of the cliff and Paul just pushed embry off and we were laughing usually when he came back up he would push Paul off for that but this time he just stood there staring down at the beach I looked to see what he was looking at it was a girl and boy sitting on a huge log they looked our age, Quil noticed embry was acting strange so he turned him to face us and it looked like he had just saw the light for the first time or something and I know that look I remember it from class the same look Jared had when he returned to school and first saw me and that look meant our embry had just imprinted

'Dude, dude what's up with you' Quil asked

'I think...I just...imprinted...'

'On who?' Jake asked

'Her, down there' embry said while pointing to the two people down on the beach

'Oh her, I think that's her boyfriend dude' Quil said

'What!' embry was annoyed

'But I could not be' I said

'How do you know that?' embry asked

'I don't' I said

'See' he said

'but I will' I said as I got up and walked past them and made my way down to the beach, and once I got there I said

'Hi my names Kim'

And we talked for a while I found out that she is called artemis and the boy is her brother Apollo and they will be going to the same school as us which I was happy about because she seems really nice, but when I got them to come up to meet the guys and embry her phone went off and they had to go so I made plans to walk to school with them and we gave each other our numbers and then she left, I then walked back up to the pack and sat back down where I was sitting and they just looked at me like they were expecting something

'Well...' embry said

'lets see her name is artemis she said you can call her missy and she is not really bothered about which one you use, her BROTHERS name is Apollo but he prefers Paul and her older sisters name is Athena but they call her Tina, let's see what else they just moved here, they are going to our school they start on Friday, I invited them up and they were going to come but their sister called so then she left to go home but I got her number and we are going to walk to school together on Friday and she seems really nice'

'Wow Kim you're the best thank you so much ' embry said

'See what you guys would do without me'

After that we hung out for a bit more then went home


	2. Chapter 2

A new town, new friends and a new love?... pt2

Missy POV

I was woken up by a loud hammering noise, I forgot which side of the bed I was on and rolled right off the bed and onto the floor I was tangled up in my quilt and I was about to get up when I heard a knock on my door and heard

'Missy can I come in' Paul asked

'Yeah' I said and you could tell that I was half asleep

He came in and sat on the bed, I think well I couldn't d=see because I was still tangled up in the quilt covers, so I rolled on my back and started kicking at it till I was free of it

'What was that all about?' he asked me

'Well I fell off the bed and I couldn't get out of the covers so I started kicking 'em till they came off' I said sounding a bit more like myself

'Okay, well I was wondering what you were going to do today?

'em maybe start the walls'

'Huh?'

'I was going to draw something on them and paint it instead of just one boring colour'

'Oh cool idea, do you mind doing one of my walls'

'Not at all, that sounds fun but I need more paint 'cos I only have one pot of black left'

'That's fine 'cos I'm going to get school stuff today and I think there is an art store in forks or something so you could get them there'

'Sure when we going?'

'once you are ready

'okay well get out so I can get ready then'

'fine will be in the kitchen'

After he left I got changed and went downstairs and our sister Tina will give us a lift and pick us up so once we got our school stuff we went into the art store and I picked my colours and got some brushes and then I asked Paul what colours he wanted and all he said was ''duno'' so I got to make it a surprise for him, so that means I have plans for this weekend 'cos I'm not doing it tonight I want to go to the beach again just for some peace and quiet I have that at the house but at least outside I get a nice breeze, .so when we got home I set the paints in the closet and grabbed my earphones and left the house for a walk through the forest and maybe the beach I think ill wander about as well just so I can know where to walk in the future

While walking home I took a different way and stumbled upon a tree with a huge trunk with a few branches low enough for me to sit on but which one hmm I know how about the one at the bottom so my feet are still on the ground and its pretty thick as well so I could lean against the trunk and put my feet up, so I did so and a while later I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head down on my knees a min or two later I heard a twig snap my head snapped up as fast as I could and saw a wolf actually scratch that a HUGE wolf it was the height of me and that's when its head was not stretched out and it was grey with black spots down its back but the most beautiful thing of all about it was his (I think it's a he) eyes they were a deep chocolate brown and so wonderful I just sat there staring at it then I got up and slowly walked up to him and pet him for some reason he didn't hurt me and his eyes showed that he cared don't ask me how but they just do I stood face to face with him and finally said

'wow I have never seen a wild animal before, well in the flesh that is, I mean I'm not some hermit' I said jokingly

And he sort of laughed/chuckled/growled in a good way now I thought that was strange. I thought he couldn't understand me I was about to ask him when my phone buzzed in my pocket I took it out and my mum text me saying I had to go now, so I petted the wolf and hugged it

'well this has been lovely wolfey, but I have to go now, so bye'

I walked away towards my house once inside I went to the kitchen and got my dinner heated up and went to my room to eat it and while leaving my plate and glass down I say Tina leaving

'where are you going?' I asked

'oh I didn't see you there and mums old friend lives here and needed a baby sitter and you were gone so mum said I'd do it 'she said

'oh really, well do you want me to go instead?'

'well...if you don't mind'

'okay let me get my phone and I'll go'

'right but I'll drive you and pick you up, you know just in case'

'yeah, yeah, yeah'

I got my phone and we left and I said id text here when I was done

_Knock knock _

'hello?'

'oh um hi my mum said that my sister would be babysitting your kid tonight but I'm here instead if that's okay with you'

'oh that's fine so are you Lynda's child'

'yep well one of 'em atleast' I said

'right well come in and I'll show you Claire'

'okay'

She showed me in and leads me to the living room where a little girl was playing with blocks and there was a muscle looking guy around my age with her

'oh that's Quil and he will be here for a while as well but has to leave half an hour early' Claire's mum said

'okay that's fine' the boy called Quil turned around and smiled then said

'hey'

'hi' I said

'right well I have to go so ill see yous' later then'

'okay' I said

'bye' she waved as well as saying this

'bye' I said

'cya' Quil said

She left so I sat down beside Quil and Claire on the floor

'so you must be new or something 'cos I haven't seen you here before'

'aye we just moved here yesterday'

'wow you sound Scottish'

'really? Maybe that's 'cos am Scottish' I said with sarcasm

'ha well that's cool'

'yeah I guess'

'so you going to the school on the res or in forks'

'the one In the reserve, what about you'

'same'

'cool'

We talked for a while about all sorts of things and turns out he is pretty funny, he's in my year and before he left he said he had some friends I had to meet, I went to sleep after getting a shower and drying my hair once I got home, great all the staring and whispering begins as soon as I leave the house this will be just perfect. NOT. I mean for real who would spend their time non-stop gossiping about the 'new girl' it's just so annoying and people talk so much that by the end of the first week those people think they know you but they don't they just know the basics which in their minds is knowing someone


End file.
